starlight
by morfalar
Summary: Une song fic d'indochine. Voldemort est aneanti, il y a eu ennormement de mort, Hermionne est grievement blessé et Ron lui avoue ses sentiments.


Une song fic d'indochine « starlight ».

Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété du cerveau dejanté de JKR et les paroles de la chanson apartienne a Nicolas Sirkis d'Indochine

Inspirer de la mort de Chigusa, dans Battle Royale, que je trouve très belle

**Starlight**

Harry a finalement vaincu Voldemort mais est mort avec lui, le château de Poudlard est en ruine, après l'afrontement finale. Voldemort si puissant a invoqué un sort si dangereux que les morts se comptent en milier, les partisants de Voldemort étaient etonnement plus nombreux qu'a l'ordinaire. Ils ont tous été vaincu. Les survivants sont peu nombreux. Ron est l'un d'eux, il se trouve au dessus d'Hermionne gravement blessée.

- Hermionne reste avec moi, il faut que tu survive, il faut tout reconstruire. Recréer le monde de la magie. Tu sais j'ai toujours voulu te dire quelque chose, j'ai tant hésité. J'ai eu peur.

' _**We love to stay '**_

' We love to stay ' 

' _**We love to stay ' **_

' We love to stay ' 

- Oui Ron dis moi je t'écoute, je vais partir, je vais mourrir. Décidement c'est trop dur, je souffre.

- Non reste, tu doit rester.

' _**C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit '**_

' _**Qu'ici tout était finit '**_

' _**Que le monde n'existe plus '**_

' _**Que tout est perdu '**_

- Désolé Ron, si j'avais su… j'aurais profiter des moments où nous étions ensemble, avec Harry.

- Ne dit pas ca ! Pourquoi ? Ecoute tu doit savoir. J'ai pas toujours été sympa avec toi, même carrement méchant dès fois, mais je refusait de l'admettre.

- aah… Ron ne t'escuse pas ce n'est pas le moment.

' Qu'il n'u avait plus rien à faire ' ' Que les gens crèvent de prières ' ' Et comme à ciel ouvert ' ' Demain ne sera jamais ' 

- Tu sais, tu es très belle Hermionne. Tu m'as toujours séduit, impressioné, j'ai même transformé ça en jalousie. Plus j'y pense plus je m'en veut j'aurais du saisir ma chance, essayer, mais j'avais peur ou alors je n'acceptais pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Ca ne sert a rien de ressasser le passé.

' _**We love to stay '**_

' We love to stay ' ' We love to stay ' ' We love to stay ' 

- J'aurais du te dire tout ca avant. Vraiment je m'en veut, Hermionne est ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ?

- Oui, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire, en tout pas encore.

- C'est bien ce que je croyait. Donc tu ne m'aime pas ? Tu sais Hermionne, je pensais toujours a toi sans m'en rendre compt, je croyais simplement que tu comptais beaucoup pour moi, mais je me suis apercu que ce n'était pas ça.

' Mais quelqu'un m'a parlé ' ' Que ce monde est terminé ' ' Qu'il n'y a plus rien a sauver ' ' Qu'il n'y a plus rien à detester ' 

- Enfin Ron arrête, tu ne dois pas penser a ça tu dois vivre heureux désormais, tu a tant de chose à faire.

- Je t'aime Hermionne, je l'ai toujours su, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire. Je n'ai aucune chance avec toi, hein ? Je suis assez asociable, et même détestable par moment

- Ron tu sais, celui que j'aime, tu veux savoir qui c'est ?

' je regrette quand même ce que j'ai fait ' 

' _**et tout ce que je ne t'ai pas fait '**_

' _**je regrette d'u voir cru '**_

' _**comme si on avais su '**_

- Désolé Hermionne, je préfère ne pas savoir, ca me ferais trop mal. Et puis…

- C'est toi que j'aime, depuis longtemps maintenant. Pourquoi je ne te l'ai jamais dit ? Par peur peut être. J'aurais du, on aurait été heureux, on aurais pu s'embrasser le soir, s'endormir ensemble, se sentir proche l'un de l'autre. Je suis bête je vais mourir, on aurat jamais profiter de notre amour.

- Ne parle pas, je t'aime, tu va vivre, pour notre amour. On oubliera ce jour, on vivra heureux, ensemble

' _**We love to stay '**_

' We love to stay ' 

' _**We love to stay ' **_

' We love to stay ' 

- Ron arrête, ne tombe pas dans l'illusion s'en ai finit je vais mourrirn vit pour moi, soit heureux, et sache que je t'ai...

- Non hermionne reste, ne meurt pas, je t'aime. Hemionne, non… Pourquoi ?

' _**J'aimerais quand même un peu rester un peu là '**_

' _**J'aimerais bien rester contre toi '**_

' _**Mais comme demain ne reviendra pas '**_

' On restera … On restera … ' 

Ron embrassa pour la première et dernière fois Hermionne. IL lui ferma délicatement les yeux avec la main. Une pétale de fleur de cerisier vint se poser doucement sur la larme qui perlait l'œil fermé. Hermionne s'effaca pour toujours un sourire au lèvre.

' I wanna feel your really wild « boy » ' ' I wanna feel you really right ' 

Ron se leva et s'en alla à travers les ruines su chateau


End file.
